Memory
by Plume de Lune
Summary: [Traduction.][HPDM] A l'occasion d'une réunion d'anciens élèves à Poudlard, organisé par le professeur Dumbledore, Draco se souvient de son passé...Et en particuliers de la fête de fin d'études des Serpentards...Et de ses conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Titre.Memory.

Auteur.**Maxine01.**

Traduit de l'allemand par **Plume de Lune.**

Rating : R.

Pairing. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont dans un bateau… (Oups, je devrais pas faire de blague, ce n'est pas ma fic, alors je dois être sérieux…).

**MEMORY.**

**1.**

Mon nom est Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Je ne suis pas fier de ce nom. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs plus un depuis longtemps.

La semaine dernière c'était mon 27e anniversaire. Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où le temps s'est arrêté et à quel moment ma vie a pris un tournant aussi étrange. Depuis des années je suis à la recherche d'un hypothétique héros qui pourrait me faire sortir de mon cercle vicieux consistant en un travail insatisfaisant, du sexe avec des partenaires toujours différentes, et des fêtes snobes et pleines d'alcool.

Après mes études de sorcellerie, j'ai trouvé un poste bien payé dans la plus grandes institution de recherche en potions. J'habite dans un appartement de luxe en plein centre de Londres. Les plus belles femmes sont à mes pieds. J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais. Avec tout ça je devrais être heureux, mais le bonheur est apparemment la seule chose qui n'est pas à ma portée.

Mais en cet instant une lettre de Dumbledore m'a sorti pour quelques jours de ma léthargie, et m'a fait repensé à mon passé, et plus particulièrement à ma dernière année à Poudlard, et aux choses, ou plutôt aux évènement qui s'y sont produits.

Ces 'Choses', qui ont n'importe comment changer ma vie. Jusqu'au point où, encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas en parler.

Mon père mourut quelque temps avant mes Aspics. Il fut assassiné par les mangemorts de Voldemort. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. Peut être était-il trop avide de pouvoir et a essayé de faire tomber Voldemort et de prendre sa place. Il ne parlait jamais de ses plans avec moi. On retrouva son cadavre décomposé au fin fond d'une forêt, là où on pouvait naturellement soigneusement cacher un mort. Parfois je ne sais pas si je dois haïr mon père, parce qu'il a tout de même commit une trahison, ou Voldemort, parce qu'il l'a assassiné. En tout les cas, ma haine m'a réveillé, et m'a fait rejeter définitivement les ténèbres, comme j'avais déjà prévu de le faire.

Ma mère n'a survécu que quelques mois à mon père. Le choc que sa mort lui a causé, l'a rendu presque folle. Elle en devint instable et dépressive. Elle finit par avaler une dose trop forte d'anti-dépresseur qui lui enleva la vie.

Mes sentiments concernant ma famille sont depuis longtemps refroidit. Avant je pensais que je deviendrais comme elle, mais c'était une erreur. J'ai vendu le manoir Malfoy après la mort de ma mère, et fuit tous mes souvenirs.

Je ne sais même plus quel jour est arrivé cette lettre de Poudlard. Je sais juste qu'il pleuvait et que Chantal m'a réveillé parce que la chouette tapait à la fenêtre. Chantal…Magnifique, séduisante, mais hélas bien trop exigeante pour être supportable toute la journée. La plupart des femmes m'énerve au bout de maximum deux mois. Je n'ai encore jamais pu survivre à plus.

Dés que j'ai vu le sigle de Poudlard sur l'envers de la carte, j'ai su clairement, que je ne pourrais pas fuir _ces souvenirs. _Ce sont des souvenirs d'un temps où j'étais heureux. Un temps, où j'avais des amis importants pour moi. Ou cet hypothétique héros que j'ai si longtemps cherché était tout près.

La lettre comportait une invitation à une rencontre d'anciens élèves à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas encore atteint la fin de la lettre de Dumbledore que je savais déjà que je n'allais laisser échapper cette chance pour rien au monde. J'étais bien trop curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu tous mes anciens camarades.

Et entre tous, il y en avait un en particulier qui m'intéressait. Un, qui avait un jour été mon ennemi.

&&&

_Après avoir révisé pendant plusieurs mois pour ses Aspics, Draco Malfoy était infiniment soulagé que tout soit enfin terminé. La fête du dortoir des Slytherin retentissait partout dans les couloirs des sous-sols mais leur directeur de maison, le professeur Snape, avait heureusement décidé d'ignorer tout le bordel. L'air sentait un peu sucré, quelqu'un était en train de rouler un joint. Malcom Baddock jouait quelques accords sur une guitare, accompagnés de filles ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire découvrir leurs talents vocaux._

_Draco s'en foutait. Ludmilla Ivanow, une amie de Durmstrang, avait envoyé secrètement une bonne quantité de bouteilles de Vodka russe et il était encore perplexe face au fait que le colis ait pu passé les douanes. La première bouteille était à 9h déjà vide et c'est un peu embrouillé, qu'il réussit à se souvenir de son rendez-vous._

_Il se leva en tanguant légèrement aux effets de l'alcool russe et attrapa une nouvelle bouteille avant de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie, lieu de son rendez-vous avec Eleanor Branstone. Mignonne petite Hufflepuff de 14 ans. Il ricana en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle avant de la laisser tomber. Finalement, il méritait tout à fait sa réputation de coureur de jupon et de briseur de cœur._

_Avec les litres d'alcool circulant à cet instant dans ses veines, il ne lui fut pas aisé de monter les escaliers. Il devait s'accrocher à la rampe. Par chance, aucun des escaliers n'eut l'idée de se mettre à bouger._

_Arrivé en haut, il trébucha sur un coussin qui traînait au milieu du chemin et renversa un peu de sa bouteille de Vodka. Il aperçut deux autres coussins traînant par terre et tenta de trouver un chemin pour passer entre les deux en se demandant lentement si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir là. Elenanor n'avait finalement aucune importance...  
_

_« Bordel Malfoy, fais gaffe ! J'ai aucune envie de te voir te casser le cou. » Retentit tout d'un coup une voix manifestement résigné, qu'il connaissait, et qui n'appartenait en aucun cas à Eleanor._

_Draco plissa les yeux et avança anxieusement dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Il aperçut assis à la fenêtre, une silhouette brune, qui le fixait d'un regard étincelant passablement énervé._

_C'était Harry Potter, la dernière personne que Draco avait envie de rencontrer._

_« Vraiment Potter ? » Demanda t-il en retour, la langue un peu pâteuse. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'aurais absolument rien contre le fait que je me casse le cou. » Et il se mit à ricaner incontrôlablement_

_Harry éclata de rire en fixant Draco sombrement. « Tu peux te casser le cou autant que tu veux, mais pas à côté de moi. Sinon je serais obliger de te donner les premiers secours ou de t'emmener à l'infirmerie. » Il retourna silencieusement son visage vers la fenêtre._

_Draco eut le sentiment que son cerveau fonctionnait soudainement plus lentement que d'habitude. Pourquoi Potter était-il assis là tout seul dans la tour d'astronomie alors que tous les autres faisaient la fête ? Et pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas comme d'habitude lorsqu'il rencontrait un Slytherin ? Toutes ses pensées vers Eleanor avaient soudainement foutu le camp comme si elle n'avait jamais existé._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? » Balbutia Draco et il s'installa sans demander à côté de Harry sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ce que celui observa avec un froncement de sourcil._

_« Je profitais du silence prodigieux qui règne ici, jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses. » Retentit la réponse impatiente avant que le Gryffindor ne grimace. « Merlin Malfoy, t'es complètement torché ! »._

_« Torché ? » Répéta Draco sans comprendre et en regardant autour de lui._

_Harry roula des yeux. « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu sens l'alcool. Etre torché est une expression moldu ! »._

_« Ha bonnnnnnnnn ! » Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de draco. « Et maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu végètes ici ? Les Gryffindors ne sont-ils pas sensés faire des fêtes ? » _

_Un qu'est-ce-que-ca-peut-te-faire transparaissait visiblement sur le visage de Harry, mais Draco continua tout de même son investigation._

_« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Cho Chang ? » Demanda t-il et il fit un effort pour garder une mine sérieuse._

_Cette question eut le don de mettre Harry hors de lui et il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur les traits de son visage._

_« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » Cria t-il et il se leva d'un bond. « Je suis assis là et m'entretient avec Draco Malfoy sur des problèmes de couples. » Il secoua la tête et voulut partir, mais le slytherin blond le rattrapa par le bras et le fit se rasseoir._

_« Restes encore un peu. » Mumura t-il et il se demanda lui-même, pourquoi il venait de faire ca. Avec 1,5 millilitre d'alcool dans le sang, il trouvait Potter sympathique. « Hey, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi de s'en faire pour des filles qui ne l'ont pas mérité. Est-ce que tu veux de la Vodka ? » Il avala une gorgée de la bouteille et la tendit ensuite au gryffindors._

_Harry prit anxieusement la bouteille et jeta un regard septique à son ennemi._

_« T'en fais pas Potter. » Le rassura Draco. « J'ai pas d'Herpes. »_

_Il observa ensuite silencieusement Harry avaler une gorgée de Vodka et tenter de faire passer la quinte de toux qui le prit juste après._

_« Boisson de l'enfer. » Mumura Harry tout de même audiblement, puis il sourit et replaca la bouteille entre ses lèvres._

* * *

_**Voila. J'espère que ce petit début vous a plu. Et j'espère que vous serez assez généreus(e)s pour me laisser des gentilles reviews, parce que traduire c'est franchement long et laborieux (hinhin) et également pour l'auteur. Les allemands sont assez avares en reviews, et sa fic mérite vraiment plus.**_

_**Je cherche également un ou une bêta. J'ai un peu de mal à voir si certaines phrases sont francaises ou non. Parce qu'étant entouré en permanence d'allemand, j'en perds un peu mon latin. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, ou soirée, et vous dit à la prochaine fois. **_

_**Bien à vous.**_

_**Plume de Lune. **_

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

.

Auteur.**Maxine01.**

Traduit de l'allemand par **Plume de Lune.**

Rating : R.

Pairing. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont dans un bateau… (Oups, je devrais pas faire de blague, ce n'est pas ma fic, alors je dois être sérieux…).

**Note. Cette fic est terminé, elle contient 7 chapitres.**

* * *

**MEMORY.**

**2.**

_And I'm only here  
To bring you free love  
Let's make it clear  
That this is free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love  
_(Depeche Mode – "Freelove")

* * *

Comme toujours, je souris au souvenir de ma rencontre avec Harry dans la tour d'astronomie. Comment croire que tout s'est passé il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant. Qu'est donc devenu, le célèbre Harry Potter ? Je me suis toujours posé la question, mais personne ne pouvait me répondre.

Autrefois, je l'ai détesté du plus profond de mon âme, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus capable de tels sentiments. Je ne ressens maintenant que du vide ... et un sentiment singulier de regret.

Ma valise a été rapidement faite. Chantal me rendit en boudant la clé de mon appartement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la revoir après la réunion des anciens élèves. N'importe comment, je savais qu'un point d'inflexion était venu dans ma vie.

J'avais décidé d'arriver un jour plus tôt à Poudlard pour rencontrer mon ancien précepteur, le professeur Snape. Depuis l'enterrement de ma mère, je ne l'avais plus vu et il était temps pour nous d'avoir une conversation.

Déjà sur le chemin de la gare de Kings-Cross, je sentais une joyeuse excitation monter en moi. La vue du rouge-lumineux du Poudlard-Express réveillait des souvenirs de ma période scolaire et avec cela des souvenirs d'Harry et d'une nuit qui avait changé ma vie...

Je me laissais aller dans un des confortables sièges d'un compartiment vide et fermais les yeux.

&&&

_Cela ne dura pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'alcool commence à agir aussi sur Harry. Quand il passa la bouteille à demi-vide à Draco, il laissa échapper un ricanement qui prouva à Draco qu'il était déjà bien ivre._

_"Qu'est ski s'passe ?" Draco voulut savoir pourquoi Harry ricanait et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour mieux voir son visage._

_« Riennnnnnnnn. » Harry rit sans retenu et enterra sa tête dans les bras. "Je trouve ça juste totalement bizarre que nous soyons tous les deux, assis là à papoter et à se saouler. Je suis sensé ne pas pouvoir te voir en peinture."_

_« Moi non plus. Alors où est le problème ? » Riposta Draco en ricanant lui aussi, ses traits se fissurants légèrement. Il revint prudemment au sujet de Cho Chang. « Alors que se passe t-il avec ta copine? » Demanda t-il curieusement. Le fait de parler était difficile pour lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir une pomme de terre chaude et lourde sur la langue._

_La mine d'Harry redevint sérieuse un moment. "Elle n'est plus ma copine." Avoua t-il silencieusement. "Elle m'a écrit dans une lettre qu'elle est tombée amoureuse à l'université d'un autre mec." Il indiqua en soupirant un morceau de parchemin chiffonnée qui traînait par terre un peu plus loin._

_"Ne te fous pas en l'air pour ça." Répondit Draco d'un ton concerné et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa Némésis. "Il y a des tas de jolies filles, et tu n'auras probablement aucun mal à t'en trouver un autre." Légèrement surpris, il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_Harry fronca lui aussi les sourcils et parut un peu embrouillé. Son regard se posa sur la main de Draco qui se trouvait encore sur son épaule._

_Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et retira sa main. Les alentours semblaient s'estomper sous ses yeux. L'odeur piquante de la vodka régnait dans l'air ainsi qu'une étrange tension._

_La lune apparut derrière un nuage et pour la première fois il réalisa que les yeux d'Harry étaient verts-lumineux. Une couleur fascinante. Il du faire preuve d'une grande volonté pour détourner son regard.._

_Harry toussa. "Et, est ce qu'il n'y a plus d'air cher les slytherins ou que voulais-TU faire dans la tour d'astronomie ?" Demanda t-il avec intérêt en avalant une grosse gorgée de Vodka._

_« Sexe. » Répondit Draco simplement et il observa avec amusement les yeux de Harry s'agrandir et avalé de travers sa gorgée d'alcool. "Mais en principe, je n'avais pas envisagé de faire cela avec toi." Ajouta t-il en souriant avant de frapper doucement le dos de Harry qui continuait de tousser.. "Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais ici. »_

_Harry détourna son regard et se releva alors péniblement du sol. Il chancela et du se retenir à la poignée de la fenêtre._

_"Tout va bien, Potter ?" Demanda Draco d'un ton légèrement préoccupé avant de ricaner doucement._

_« Pas de panique", Expliqua Harry peu convainquant en faisant un pas en avant, tout en se retenant toujours à la poignée." C'est peut être mieux si je pars maintenant, notre 'entretien' me semble bien trop étrange. »_

_Draco éclata de rire et attrapa la main de Harry pour le ramener à terre. « Arrête de dire des conneries. » Répliqua t-il. « Je trouve que notre petite conversation devenait très intéressante. Je crois même que je pourrais finalement t'apprécier Potter. Dommage que tu sois chez ces infâmes Gryffondor. »_

_« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es saoul Mafloy. » Lui rappela Harry et il attrapa la bouteille qui trainait par terre. « Est-ce qu'il y a encore de la Vodka la dedans ? » Et il renversa la bouteille contre ses lèvres._

_« Je sais que je suis ivre Potter. » Lui expliqua Draco avec une expression rayonnant, avant de poser sa main sur celle d'Harry pour l'empêcher de boire à nouveau. « Cependant, je pense que toi et moi ne sommes pas vraiment différent. » Sa langue pesait maintenant des tonnes._

_Le regard de Draco glissa sur les traits d'Harry et s'arrêta sur sa bouche. Il observa fasciné, comme Harry léchait une goutte de vodka perdue sur ses lèvres, se demandant comment se serait de les embrasser. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il retenait toujours la bouteille dans la main d'Harry. _

_"Qu'est-il en train de se passer ?" Pensa t-il avec confusion. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement tant l'alcool avait envahit son cerveau, sa tête semblait se décomposer et n'importe comment, il savait qu'il était trop tard pour ne pas simplement céder. Quelques neurones jusqu'ici inconnu avaient été remis dans son cerveau et les autres s'étaient fait la malle._

_Lentement il tendit sa main et toucha la joue d'Harry. Avec le pouce, il erra sur l'os saillant de sa pommette et descendit ensuite prudemment jusqu'au menton._

_Il ne pouvait pas interpréter l'expression dans les yeux d'Harry. C'était quelque chose entre l'incompréhension, la panique, l'embarras et la demande. Mais le Gryffindor ne le poussait pas plus loin, il le laissait avancer. Essoufflé. Complètement figé._

_Draco ne su pas, d'où il trouva le courage de l'embrasser, sa raison était probablement beaucoup trop étourdie pour pouvoir rencontrer une quelconque résistance. Comme au ralenti il approcha son visage d'Harry. Ses lèvres le touchèrent, avec une douceur dont il ne s'était jamais senti capable. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. L'air semblait froisser. Et encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, mais la question s'eloignait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait._

_En Harry, une lutte intérieure semblait se jouer, ralentit par l'effet de l'alcool. Il n'opposait aucune résitance, mais il n'allait pas non plus à la rencontre du Slytherin._

_La langue de Draco erra doucement sur les lèvres d'Harry et pénétra alors dans sa bouche._

_Il avala le souffle du brun et sentit, son engourdissement commencer lentement à le quitter remplacer par une excitation montant en lui comme une onde brûlante. Sa langue commença à explorer la bouche d'Harry et sa main trouva un chemin sous son pull-over._

_Harry haleta. "Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire,, Malfoy ?" Croassa t-il, mais Draco ri seulement silencieusement._

_"Je te veux, Harry." Chuchota t-il. "Ici et maintenant." _

_"Tu es dingue" Rétorqua vivement le brun. Il trembla légèrement._

_"Je sais." Ricana Draco. "Et ca me plait d'autant plus.." _

_Il mit de côté la bouteille de vodka, prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois plus durement, plus passionnément. Et il pu sentir avec un frémissement le dernier remparts de Harry tomber._

_Draco le touchait, quand deux mains vinrent enserrer sa nuque, et la chaleur augmenta dans son être. Toutes les autres pensées avaient totalement disparut, il ne restait plus que Harry et ces couches de matières gênantes entre sa peau et celle d'Harry._

_Et seule la lune put observer chaque vêtement tomber l'un après l'autre sur le sol._

* * *

_**A suivre… **_

_**Plume**_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre.Memory.

Auteur.**Maxine01.**

Traduit de l'allemand par **Plume de Lune.**

Rating : R.

Pairing. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont dans un bateau… (Oups, je devrais pas faire de blague, ce n'est pas ma fic, alors je dois être sérieux…).

**MEMORY.**

**3.**

Le Poudlard express s'arrêta doucement dans la gare de Prés au lard. Je saisis ma valise, marcha sur le quai et regarda en arrière curieusement. Le soleil s'était déjà couché. Et j'avais l'impression d'être arriver dans un monde qui m'était totalement étranger.

Le professeur Snape m'avait envoyé aimablement une calèche à la gare pour m'emmener et pendant que le véhicule se mettait en mouvement en se balançant, je regardais par la fenêtre et attendais impatiemment que le château apparaisse derrière le petite colline.

La vue du château me coupa le souffle, exactement comme elle l'avait fait 17 ans plus tôt lorsque j'étais pour la première fois venu à Poudlard. Le château trônait sur une immense falaise au bord d'un lac noir comme la nuit et semblait plus puissant et plus indestructible que jamais auparavant. Les lumières filtrant par les immenses fenêtres me firent un instant penser à des yeux m'examinant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Je secouais la tête. Mon imagination semblait reprendre le dessus sur la réalité qui m'opressait presque habituellement.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que la calèche tourne dans la cour de château de Poudlard. En haut de l'escalier devant l'entrée menant à la grande salle, n'attendait personne d'autres que le professeur Dumbledore en personne. Ses cheveux blancs et sa cape flottant dans le vent frais de la nuit.

Il avait vieillit, épouvantablement vieillit, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux me faisait savoir qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son inébranlable confiance en lui. Autrefois, je l'avais sous-estimé et l'avais pris pour un faible, mais il avait prouvé qu'il était encore un danger pour le côté sombre (de la force… ;).

Lentement je grimpais les dernières marches me séparant de l'homme. Dumbledore souriait légèrement et tendit vers moi sa main que je saisis. Sa poignée de main était chaude et ferme.

"Je vous souhaite la re-bienvenue à Poudlard, Monsieur Malfoy." Dit-il d'une voix basse. "Avez-vous fait un agréable voyage ? "

"Oui, merci. Il n'y eu aucun incidents." Répondis-je doucement. "J'espère vous allez bien ?

"Je vais extraordinairement bien." Répondit le directeur et il ri silencieusement. On aurait pu le prendre pour un fou si ses yeux bleus perçants n'avaient pas été là. Des yeux auxquels rien ne semblait pouvoir échapper.

Avec un frisson me vint la pensée, qu'il savait peut être ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Harry Potter, dix ans auparavant, dans la tour d'astronomie.

&&&

_Il y avait de la lumière partout autour de lui. Il en fut totalement ébloui et plissa les yeux violemment. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il plaça ses mains devant ses yeux et respira doucement avant de se redresser, ce qui fut manifestement une erreur._

_La douleur sembla exploser dans sa tête et il gémit brutalement. Au nom du ciel qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Et où était-il ?_

_Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Il cligna plusieurs fois et essaya de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il constata rapidement qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé dans son dortoir, mais qu'il était étalé sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, une couverture recouvrant son corps. Si loin…Si bien._

_La deuxième chose qu'il constata fut déjà beaucoup plus violente. Quand il souleva la couverture et qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait absolument rien en dessous. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées dans un rayon périphérique tout autour de lui. Et étrangement…Il n'y avait pas QUE des affaires à lui._

_Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'arrière, par-dessus son épaule et gémit de nouveau de douleur. Le mouvement avait été bien trop rapide et de petits pics de douleurs insupportables se plantèrent dans son crâne. Le visage de Draco se tordit en une grimace de douleur et il ferma quelques instants les yeux._

_La troisième constation qui le frappa en pleins dans l'estomac, et l'horrifia légèrement fut la découverte d'un Harry Potter aussi nu que lui dormant à ses côtés._

_Ce fut comme un éclair qui frappa Draco dans les jambes. Il resta figé un moment sur le corps paisiblement endormi de Harry avant d'avaler doucement sa salive et de froncer les sourcils aux goût étrangement amer encore présent sur sa langue._

_Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ?_

_Son regard tomba alors en une réponse inespérée sur la bouteille de Vodka totalement vide et il plissa le nez de mécontentement._

_« Seigneur, c'est pas possible ! » Grogna t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres d'aussi nu qu'eux au milieu de la pièce._

_Une chouette tapant contre la vitre le tira brusquement de ses pensées horrifiées._

_Draco chercha ses vêtements à la hâte et les enfila aussi rapidement que possible. Il lui semblait que quelque chose bougeait dans son ventre, se retournait et dansait la polka._

_Il descendit les escaliers rapidement en fulminant et se précipita dans les toilettes des garçons du cinquième étage pour vomir dans les toilettes._

&&&

« Tout va bien M. Malfoy ? » Retentit une voix froide et cassante, mais pas spécialement hostile.

Draco sortit brusquement de ses pensées et leva la tête vers le visage pâle et anguleux. Il avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans le bureau du professeur Snape.

L'endroit était sombre et froid mais il régnait malgré tout une atmosphère confortable dû vraisemblablement au feux rougeoyant dans la cheminée.

« Je vais bien merci. » Répondit Draco d'une voix un peu tremblante. « Je pensais à la fête de fin d'année de Slytherin. Tout me semble si loin. »

Snape le considéra quelques instants de ses yeux noirs et s'inclina ensuite lentement. « Ca l'est. » Déclara t-il pensivement. Puis il continua. « Quelque chose semble vous tourmenter. Accepteriez-vous un Sherry ? »

Draco hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Ca faisait du bien d'être ainsi assis à discuter avec Snape. Les ombres du passé n'existaient plus. Aucun d'eux n'avaient encore à cacher quoique ce soit. Quand Snape remonta ses manches et versa le Sherry dans deux verres en cristal, Draco s'apercut immédiatement que la marque des ténèbres avaient disparu de sur son avant bras. Effacé. Exactement comme le Lord noir.

Snape avait également vieillit. Ses cheveux autrefois si noirs étaient maintenant légèrement grisonnant, mais il agissait d'une facon tellement plus décontracté que pendant toutes les années ou Draco l'avait eu comme précepteur et professeur qu'il paraissait presque plus jeune, sa bouche dépourvut de ce rictus pleins d'amertume qui ne le quittait pas quelques années plus tôt.

Snape mit un verre dans les mains de Draco qui commença à boire le liquide brûlant ses entrailles à petite gorgée, lui réchauffant doucement le corps.

Son regard dériva doucement vers la cheminée et ses pensées dévièrent de nouveau dans de lointains souvenirs.

&&&

_Après avoir vomi, il se dirigea lentement vers le lavabo et se rinca la bouche, avant de relever son visage sur un des miroirs des toilettes. Le visage, que lui renvoya le miroir, ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Sa peau était pâle, des perles luisaient sur son front, et ses yeux étaient brouillés par la fièvre. Des morceaux de souvenirs de la nuit passée tournaient dans sa tête mais il ne parvenait pas à tous les saisir puis à les assembler pour n'en faire plus qu'un._

_Draco se pencha de nouveau en avant et plongea son visage dans ses mains remplit d'eau. Le froid l'aida quelque peu mais ses genoux ne voulaient simplement pas arrêter de trembler._

_Il se souvenait qu'il s'était rendu à la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre Eleanor, et qu'il était déjà passablement ivre. Et alors Harry Potter était apparu dans l'équation, et ils avaient bu ensemble la bouteille de Vodka, et ensemble ils avaient…_

_Il refusa de penser au reste de la nuit. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le saisit et il du se retenir au lavabo en plissant les yeux fortement pour ne pas de nouveau vomir._

_« Douche. » Pensa t-il paniqué. « J'ai besoin d'une douche. »_

_Draco sortit dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Il abandonna violemment ses vêtements et se placa sous le jet d'eau bouillant, mais rien ne fut en mesure de soulager son mal être. Les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête ne voulaient pas s'en aller. Ainsi que cette nausée persistante qui tordait son estomac douloureusement. L'odeur de Harry semblait totalement collée à sa peau et il se saisit rapidement d'un savon et frotta inlassablement son corps avec._

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors et Draco se figea. Il n'était pas du tout l'heure de se lever. Qui pouvait être déjà là ?_

_Et ce ne fut personne d'autre qu'Harry qui passa le cadre de la porte._

_Ses cheveux totalement en bataille, sans lunette, débraillé, une expression complètement horrifié et maladivement pâle sur le visage. Et quand il s'apercut de l'identité de la personne sous la douche, son corps devint totalement rigide et il pâlit encore un peu plus. Pendant une seconde, ils se fixèrent tout deux dans les yeux, mais Draco ne pu en supporter d'avantage et son effroi se transforma brutalement en colère._

_« Va t'en. S'il te plait. » Murmura t-il, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Je ne veux pas te voir. »_

_Mais ses mots retentirent dans le vide._

_Harry s'était déjà retourné et avait depuis longtemps quitté la pièce._

* * *

_**Alors heureux?**_

_**Je suis quand même un chou de vous avoir traduit dans l'après midi ce magnifique chapitre. Je crois l'un de mes préférés.**_

_**Mais c'est assez sadique puisque vous n'aurez pas l'autre avant je n'ai pas la moindre idée de combien de temps. Peut être vous le ferais-je pour demain? Ce serait angélique de ma part...**_

_**Bien...Je le ferais si vous allez faire un tour sur mon blog et que vous me laissez des petits coms. Les seuls personnes à le faire sont mes parents et mon copains( bon en même temps je viens de le créer...Mais j'aimerais voir d'autres gens aller le lire.)...**_

_**Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez...**_

_**En tout cas, je voudrais encore des reviews!!!**_

_**Et même si je n'y réponds pas maintenant parce que je ne pourrais pas faire tout cela aussi vite si j'y répondais, j'y répondrais pour le prochain chapitre (sauf si je le poste ce soir)...J'y répondrais quand je posterais le chapitre qui viendra avec la réparation de mon cher ordi.**_

_**A trés bientôt j'espère.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**  
_

_Plume _

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : _Maxine01_**

**Traduit de l'allemand pas _Plume de Lune._**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : HPDM.**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi. C'est à Livine et JKR. Je ne fais que traduire !**

**Note : Finalement, mon ordi n'est point décédé. Louanges à toi, Seigneur Windows…**

* * *

**MEMORY.**

**4.**

Personne n'était encore éveillé quand j'entrais dans la grande salle le matin suivant. Le silence absolu avait un effet rassurant. Aucun nuage n'envahissait le plafond enchanté, un jour d'été rayonnant promettait d'avoir lieu. C'est dans l'après-midi que les premiers anciens devaient arriver à Poudlard.

J'avais eu une nuit terrible, m'enroulant pendant des heures dans ma couverture sans trouver le sommeil, tant de pensées envahissant mon esprit et au matin, je me sentais épuisé.

J'avais toujours pensé que j'avais réussi à établir une certaine distance avec les événements qui avait eu lieu dans la tour d'astronomie, j'avais même réussi à en sourire. Mais ici, dans Poudlard, à l'endroit où cela s'était produit, les souvenirs semblaient m'écraser d'un seul coup et j'en venais à douter du fait que rencontrer Harry après ce qu'il s'était passé, et après toutes ces années écoulées étaient une bonne idée.

Ces dix ans étaient d'un seul coup comme évaporés, j'avais l'impression que tout ne s'était passé qu'hier soir et mes sentiments étaient autant en désordre qu'alors. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de revenir ici après tant de temps… ?

« Oh oui, ça l'est. »

Une voix basse venait de m'arracher horrifié à mes pensées tumultueuses et je sursautais.

Derrière moi se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus brillaient gentimment. "On ne peut pas remonter de dix ans en arrière. On ne peut pas oublier les choses qui nous tourmentent. Vous devez vous représenter la situation, Draco. Il est temps que vous décidiez de ce que vous voulez vraiment et comment votre vie doit continuer. Et c'est seulement pour cela que vous êtes venu ici, et croyez-moi, c'était un très bon choix. »

Je soupirais silencieusement et acceptais finalement l'idée qu'on ne pouvait simplement rien cacher à Dumbledore. Curieusement, il ne m'en était pas plus désagréable.

"Est-ce qu'il va venir ?" Demandais-je calmement.

Dumbledore souriait. « Oh, il viendra surement. Sa curiosité le conduira ici, comme la vôtre vous y a également conduit. »

&&&

_Draco avait un sentiment étrange dans le ventre, quand il entra dans la grande salle. Il y avait peu d'élèves qui avaient assistés au petit déjeuner, les séquelles de leur beuveries de la veille les clouant probablement, pâteux, au fond de leur lit._

_Son estomac remua violemment quand les odeurs de confitures, d'œufs brouillés et de pain envahirent son nez. _

_Il se laissa rapidement tomber sur une chaise vide à la table des Serpentard et tenta d'ignorer soigneusement la table des Gryffondor. Mais naturellement cela ne fonctionna pas. Il avait immédiatement repérer la chevelure noir d'Harry. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Une vive chaleur rougit ses joues et il détourna vivement les yeux._

_Il avait le sentiment que tout devenaient incontrôlable._

_« Jour' Draco. » Le salua Pansy Parkinson, attabler à côté de lui. « Où tu étais hier soir ? Tu nous a manqué. »_

_« Je suis…sorti quelques instants et…je me suis retrouvé bien trop saoul pour retrouver le chemin des dortoirs." Murmura Draco, sans la regarder dans les yeux. « Je me suis réveillé ce matin au cinquième étage. »_

_Pansy commenca doucement à rire. « Rassures toi, tu n'étais pas le seul à être plein. Crabbe et Goyle dorment toujours comme s'ils étaient mort, et Théodore Nott a déjà vomi trois fois ce matin. » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules._

_« Merci, maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux. » Répondit sèchement Draco, ce à quoi Pansy répondit par un joyeux ricanement._

_« Les Gryffondors ont aussi l'air d'avoir la tête dans le pâté. » Remarqua Millicent Bullstrode et elle laissa son regard coulé sur le banc. « Et Potter remporte surement la palme, je n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il a fait hier soir. » Elle rit et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, s'attendant à l'entendre sortir une de ses fameuses remarques caustiques._

_Mais le blond ne réagit pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait. Il afficha une moue agacé et grimaca. « Arrête de te marrer, Milli, j'ai un horrible mal de crâne. » Grommela t-il, sans jeter un regard à Potter._

_Le rire de Millicent s'évanouit. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui Draco ? Tu ne fais aucune remarque sur l'état de Potter ? » Demanda t-elle intrigué._

_Draco se figea et posa sa tasse de café. Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas simplement tranquille?_

_« Lâches moi. » Répondit-il sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse dans sa voix, il se leva ensuite et quitta la grande salle._

_Sur le chemin vers la porte, il remarqua que toutes les têtes des slytherin se rapprochaient et qu'ils se mettaient à parler à son sujet et il put également sentir le regard de Potter, qu'il sentait comme une flamme contre son dos._

_&&&_

J'étais suivi. Par Dumbledore, par mes souvenirs avec Harry, et peut être aussi par moi-même. Je errais sans but dans le parc de Poudlard et tentais de ré-ordonner mes pensées. Il n' y avait pas d'air et le soleil me brûlait la nuque, mais je m'en fichais. Qu'est ce qui se passait finalement avec moi ? J'aurais dû pouvoir penser à Harry sans que n'importe quoi dans mon corps et dans ma tête ne réagisse aussi violemment.

Plus l'arrivée des anciens approchaient, plus je devenais nerveux. Comment devais-je me comporter à son égard ? 'Salut Harry, comment vas tu ? '…Non, c'était impossible.

Et dans tous les cas je devais savoir avant cela, ce que je voulais vraiment et comment je souhaitais que ma vie continue. Qu'est ce que Harry avait en réalité à faire avec ma vie ? Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas, ce que Dumbledore pensait. Il me revint alors à l'esprit notre dernière conversation.

_« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »_

_« Aimer ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amour. »_

_« Pourquoi êtes vous revenu à Poudlard ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. J'avais espéré que ma vie en serait changée. »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Je ne ressens plus ce vide. »_

_« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Harry soit la clé que vous cherchez ? »_

_« Pourquoi devrait-il être la clé ? »_

_« Car cette nuit sur la tour d'astronomie a changé votre vie. »_

_« Et en quoi l'a-t-elle fait ? »_

_« Elle a effacé votre haine envers Harry Potter. Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. »_

J'essayais d'évacuer mes pensées et inspirait puis expirait. Cela aidait un peu. Mais en retournant vers le château me revint ma toute dernière rencontre avec Harry.

&&&

_Toutes les valises étaient terminées. Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans le poudlard-Express qui le ramènerait chez lui. Il se sentait bizarre. D'un côté soulagé que la période scolaire soit enfin fini, d'autre part un peu triste, parce qu'il s'était toujours senti chez lui à Poudlard. _

_Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Son père aurait sûrement des plans pour lui. _

_Il ouvrit une fenêtre et se perdit une dernière fois dans la contemplation du château. Après il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir. Sur le quai, il y avait quelques slytherin plus jeunes qui venaient dirent au revoir. Leurs vacances à eux ne commençaient que dans une semaine. Draco serra la main de Malcolm Baddock et de quelques autres de ses camarades._

_Ce fut à ce moment qu'apparurent Potter, Granger et Weasley, dans son champ de vision et il se figea. Harry avait à la main une lettre qui parassait importante et les autres avaient l'air silencieux et assez agité. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre leurs paroles et se détourna rapidement pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Harry. Il avait soudainement très chaud sous sa cape de voyage._

_Pansy vint alors à lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer dans un compartiment. « Tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre. » Elle bouillonnait d'anticipation à l'idée de lui apprendre la nouvelle. « Potter a reçu une bourse pour la Bendox-University à Sydney. »_

_Draco essaya de ne pas laisser paraître l'ébranlement que lui infligeait cette nouvelle. Potter allait en Australie ? Pourquoi cela l'irritait-il ainsi ? Avant-hier, il avait pourtant souhaité ne jamais revoir Potter. Et son désir s'était manifestement réalisé._

_« Vraiment ? » Répondit-il calmement en apparence, et un sourcil haussé. « Et à quoi lui ait du ce mérite cette fois-ci ? »_

_« Aucune idée. » Pansy haussa les épaules. « J'ai toujours cru qu'il resterait en Angleterre, se joindrait à Dumbledore et sauverait le monde de tous les Lords noirs. Mais tout le monde peut se tromper apparemment. » Elle sourit d'un air suffisant._

_Le train s'était mis entre temps en mouvement et Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise Zabini entrèrent dans le compartiment. Draco hésita un moment puis il se leva finalement de son siège._

_« Je vais demander à Potter ce qu'il projette de faire. » Expliqua t-il avec un sourire méchant._

_« Devons-nous venir ? » Demanda Crabbe et il fit craquer ses poings. _

_Draco haissait ce bruit. « Non, j'y vais tout seul. » Répondit-il séchement._

_Cela dura un moment avant qu'il ne trouve Potter. Naturellement le trio inséparable s'était dégotté un compartiment pour eux seuls. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et fixa les trois élèves._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? » Lanca Ron, avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Ses muscles étaient contracté comme si il préférait lui sauter dessus plutôt que lui parler. Hermione pincait les lèvres. Et Harry restait simplement assis et le regardait._

_« Rien venant de toi Weasley. » Répondit Draco calmement. » Potter, je peux te parler ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi. » Fit Harry doucement en retour. _

_« C'est important, alors s'il te plait, ne restes pas planté là. » Siffla Draco furieusement. _

_Pendant quelques secondes il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Draco le vit attendre simplement._

_Puis finalement Harry se redressa comme s'il allait droit à l'échafaud, le suivit dans le couloir, et ferma la porte du compartiment derrière lui. Draco remarqua le regard complètement angoissé et interrogatif de Ron et d'Hermione._

_« Alors, qu'est ce tu veux ? »_

_Les yeux si verts d'Harry étaient froid, mais il put quand même apercevoir le malaise et l'insécurité à lintérieur. Et il lui revint tout de suite en mémoire le feu qui animait les yeux du Gryffondor lorsqu'il était étendu nu sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, et le sang lui monta aux joues. D'un coup, il put se souvenir de chaque instant de cette nuit-là, et tous ces souvenirs l'emmenaient vaguement loin du contexte actuel. Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Mais il détourna quand même son regard et rougit._

_« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais proposition pour Sydney. Est-ce que tu vas l'accepter ? »_

_« Oui. » Répondit-il doucement. Il ne dit rien de plus._

_« Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la tour d'astronomie. » Fit Draco sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. « Je n'ai pas voulu que quelque chose comme ca se passe. »_

_« Ce qui est fait, est fait. » Murmura Harry, et il regarda attentivement le sol. « On ne peut pas le changer. »_

_Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait plus rien en lui, seulement du vide. C'était tout ce qu'avait à dire Harry ?_

_Et les quelques derniers mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres lui coutèrent beaucoup. « Sois heureux. » Souffla t-il. Puis il se détourna et partit._

* * *

**Voila...**

**Enfin je l'ai traduit...L'était long lui.**

**Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas la moitié des lecteurs qui s'attend à la fin...**

**Tja...Je suis fichtrement fier de traduire cette fic. Elle est belle...Plus possible et réalisté que la plupart des autres...**

**J'adore.**

**Je vous embrasse, et attends vos reviews. Je voulais répondre aux anonymes, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois partir dans 20 minutes et je dois me préparer.**

**Alors, au revieweurs anonymes (enfin, qui ont un nom mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement...)**

**Merci infiniment. Vos reviews me font trés plaisirs, je suis flatté de tous vos commentaires quant au fait de traduire de l'allemand.**

**Je voudrais, même si j'adore les compliments, minimisés tout cela!!...**

**Je suis allemand et francais, je suis entouré de francais et d'allemand. Je n'ai donc presque (certaines expression sont balaises à traduire..Et les scènes de cul pour Bedroom dancing...) mais pour le reste. **

**C'est trés facile pour moi. Je suis un peu avantagé...**

**Je n'ai rien de si excpetionnels. Des gens dont les deux langues ne sont pas les langues maternelles ont beaucoup plus de mérite que moi...**

**Enfin, je suis exceptionnel hein...Mais pour ca...C'est inné dirons nous!**

**Hi.**

**Bisous.**


	5. Message

Coucou.

Alors il y a un petit problème en fait. Hier, j'étais fin prêt à vous faire part de mon intention de reprendre la traduction de Memory après deux années d'absence, mais il se trouve que l'histoire a disparu du site et je ne sais pas où la retrouver.

Si quelqu'un a une idée, n'hésitez pas.

Dans tous les cas, si je ne peux terminer cette traduction je m'arrangerais pour tenter d'en faire de nouvelles.

Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews. Si je suis là, c'est grâce à tous vos messages qui me demandaient où était la suite...alors vraiment merci.

Orphéo


End file.
